


巧克力的食用方法

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: *圆奎、顺奎*普通abo，合集中每篇的alpha和omega不同*在公共场合阅读请注意背后





	巧克力的食用方法

**Author's Note:**

> *圆奎、顺奎  
> *普通abo，合集中每篇的alpha和omega不同  
> *在公共场合阅读请注意背后

“巧克力要怎么食用才好吃呢，老婆告诉我好不好？”，刚下班的男人还穿着正装，呼吸贴着耳垂缠绵缠绵，今天和狗狗的游戏时间有些不同，房间里还有第三名，默契十足地开口帮腔，一人一句羞得大型犬满脸通红。

“先热一热”，全圆佑手臂收紧，故作姿态的哈气是食用前的礼节。

“隔水融化……”，手指跳跃向上，驻扎在胸口，指甲费劲插好小旗子，毫不客气地狠狠揪了一把。

“变黏糊糊”，权顺荣扬起下巴，念叠词嗓音要变得软糯，往后身探索的力度却越发强硬。

“搅拌搅拌——”

今天巧克力一样香甜的omega就要被一起吃掉了呢。

/  
“我老公在哪里……”，湿漉漉的桃花眼吓得扑闪扑闪，权顺荣对这样的反应很是满意，都不怎么出门的omega香气甜美，因为平时只和自己的alpha伴侣一起生活，信息素的释放毫不设防，“你不是老公，我要给老公打电话……”

“都说了是你老公让我来的”，他还保持着刚好的趣味，把手机递过去给金珉奎听：“乖”，那边平滑的低音慢慢哄。

“今天晚上顺荣哥就是老公”

“那是什么意思啊……”

“意思就是顺荣哥——”

“会代替我做老公做的事情”

“如果表现得好，会有奖励”，轻笑安抚了焦躁的omega，早就被调教乖顺的大型犬特别听话：“哦……”，刚才吓得泛泪光的眼睛温温柔柔看过来。

“那老公要我做什么？”

权顺荣觉得自己是被这双眼睛看硬的。

/  
“平常那家伙是怎么做的？”，权顺荣翘着脚靠满沙发，没有一点儿不速之客的自觉：“告诉我”，吊梢眼凶得很，问句不容置疑，压得大型犬乖乖过来跪在地毯上。

“没让你做”

“要你讲给我听”，空气里挤满严厉的分子，alpha的信息素却是和气质相反的香甜。“平…平时……”

“快、说”

“平时圆佑哥也会坐在那里”

“然后呢”，陡然提高的音调吓得金珉奎眨眼：“…真的要说吗？”

“圆佑说你很听话来着，看来是骗我的。”

“老公没有骗人！”，本能地急着表达忠诚，“那就快讲给我听”，大型犬撇撇嘴认命：“我讲就是了……”

“平时老公不许我用手…要用嘴拉开拉链……”

“然后呢？”，比起一开始的饶有兴致，alpha男人现在更多的情绪是吼出来的焦躁，“然后要把内裤……”，内容太羞耻所以说不下去，权顺荣耐心耗尽，“那今天也这么做吧。”

“可是……”

“你老公不是说了么，今天晚上我就是老公”，看面前的omega还一脸懵懵懂懂，坏心地掺了些恐吓：“你不听你老公的话吗？不然不要说奖励，他会丢掉你也说不定呢。”

“不要丢掉我……”，噼里啪啦掉眼泪，大型犬和他口中的老公关系无疑是超亲密的超依赖，浓郁的巧克力酱被打翻，alpha男人在腻人的甜味里眯起眼：“跟你老公接吻也这么干巴巴吗？”

“真不知道他为什么那么喜欢你”，说得轻描淡写，刚被逼出眼泪的大型犬又一下被击中，连呼吸的频率都控制不好，裤子被拽下来一半，粗暴的alpha性事程序太陌生，迷茫着被搞的omega只能呆呆地根据命令做反应，“不知道怎么做的话总知道舌头要伸出来吧！”

“呜……”

摄像头那端的男人扶一把眼镜，笑着叹了口气：“权顺荣这小子”

“对我老婆也太凶了点儿吧”

/  
房间里甜得发腻，三种信息素的交缠遮盖住精液的膻腥，从背后被一根硬挺顶着后入，自己的性器被在前面被含得舒服，眼下的情况显然是omega没法马上理解的情况，只记得刚才还被捏着乳头问问题：“我操你爽还是你老公操你爽？”

“可是顺荣哥现在不就是老公吗？”，无辜的狗狗眼，嘴角湿漉漉亮晶晶耷拉着，金珉奎对自己这个回答特别满意，“你还挺会辩论”，后穴湿软，信息素是奶油味的男人肆意地在他下身拱，“不是，是老公说……”

“老公老公，你刚才还说我现在就是老公…呼…那你现在又在叫谁？”语调没一点儿温柔，过分吝啬柔情的alpha又开口训斥，“对不起……我……”，被吼懵了，表情超级无辜，无辜得让人想要发怒：“算了，夹紧”，肉感十足，狠狠拍一把屁股往最里面挺，omega讲的什么也根本不管：“平时圆佑就是这样的吗？”，毫无必要的胜负欲又升腾，权顺荣盯着那个小巧的针孔摄像头咧开嘴笑。

“我说……你老公可都看着呢”，冲击力过大的真相坦白，大型犬被已经被干到眼神涣散，精神连结更慢，说不清要素名称的情绪一起作用，湿漉漉的omega一哆嗦射到摄像头上。

/  
“珉奎乖……”

“做得很好啊”，全圆佑电话打过去哄，那边的omega晕乎乎，“唔…我做的好吗……”

“想过要奖励吗？”

“你点头他又看不到”，小夜灯的光照出大型犬腰臀大腿被他折磨出的红痕，冷漠无情的alpha  
抱着胳膊提醒，面前的爱侣对话特别温情，好像那个提议装摄像头的不是全圆佑自己一样。

“不、奖励…不想要奖励…老公永远陪着我就好了、呜……”

“好了好了不哭了，老公现在回去陪着你好不好？”，满脸泪痕乱七八糟，不知道怎么蹭得把免提都打开，“可是顺荣哥还在呢……”

“我不是说了吗”

“顺荣哥今天晚上也是老公。”

/  
全圆佑从来不带钥匙，金珉奎挣扎着要去给他开门，还没尽兴的alpha男人根本不让，“我要给老公开门……”

“老公不是在这里吗？嗯？”，换了鞋把外套搁在玄关，全圆佑的脚步声听得大型犬忍不住开始发抖，“让你老公看看你现在的样子吧？”，两条长腿被大力掰开，强迫换成冲着卧室门的体位，说着不要也没任何用处，全圆佑就靠在门边看，倒是比摄像头里更活色生香，“珉奎啊，感觉怎么样？”

“这孩子不行了呢”，另一种气味的信息素已经开始跟他斗，权顺荣挑挑眉，全圆佑蹲下来继续关心自家老婆：“珉奎感觉怎么样？”

磕磕巴巴讲不出话，口水滴滴答答掉在地毯上：“好…好棒……”

“这样倒真像条狗狗了”，手摸进臀缝，搅合巧克力酱，满掌的体液又被抹回omega的胸口，“不是狗狗……”，全圆佑伸手捏下巴：“谁是老公？”

“圆佑哥是……”

“那我呢？”，后穴已经没法再承受一点撞击，“唔！顺荣哥、顺荣哥也是……”，气喘吁吁的omega连忙应着讨饶，“怎么因为我就变成这个样子了呢？”

“喜欢…喜欢老公，所以……”

“还是说随便谁都能让你变成这个样子呢？”，权顺荣的手指还沾满黏糊糊，恶趣味地要往金珉奎嘴里塞：“这么骚还说自己不是狗狗”

“不、不是…唔！”，没一点儿慈悲，也不给休息，alpha男人腰力强劲，随便拍打着omega的屁股再整根没入：“这就又要去了吗？”

“你老公就看着呢，要我停下来吗？”

“不、不行…啊！好难受……”，被本能驱使，两种甜味的信息素狠狠压制着房间里唯一一个omega：“所以就是这么淫荡的狗狗才对……”

求他动一动的话说得太可怜，权顺荣不忍心再恶劣下去，全圆佑摆出幅不愉快的表情：“原来没有我珉奎也能这样”

“我没有…不、不是……”，湿得一塌糊涂，往前爬都感觉是在浓稠的浆液里，“珉奎没有……”，着急抱住老公小腿辩解，“那珉奎要怎么证明给我看呢？”

“今天老公不回来……我，我超级害怕的”，刘海儿也早就湿透了，额头鬓角全是汗，睫毛塌着特别温顺：“是听老公的话才这么做的……”

“不要珉奎的生气……”，也太会撒娇，全圆佑打算兑现本来随口一说的所谓奖励，俯下身给甜甜软软的omega含：“珉奎做的很好…”

被刺激着再射了一次，稀薄的精液喷到小腹上，被含着翻来覆去操弄的巧克力哭得抽抽搭搭，还要被抬高下巴帮全圆佑，还没力气张开嘴包住，只好先软绵绵地吹气呼气，双手抓皱了西装裤的布料，膝盖着地，屁股翘起来的姿势像只乖乖puppy，权顺荣意味不明地哼了一声。

拉下拉链认认真真给老公舔，omega没防备的时候又被从后面捅进去：“这边的老公不要忘了啊”，前后一起根本受不了，慌乱的牙齿咬到全圆佑，omega慌了，急着说对不起就有被狠狠捏开嘴巴：“看来以后都不能给狗狗吃了”

“不是故意的……”，“那是在怪我的意思吗？”，身后的alpha又开始动，大腿跪得发颤，后面下意识夹紧，发肿的穴口被撞到烂熟，一下一下收缩得不受控，“可是老婆都还没帮我……”，说着委屈的话，另一名alpha索性自己环一环，快感累积到精神倾塌，omega哆哆嗦嗦爬着离开男人的性器，“珉奎真的不行了……”，张着嘴躺在地毯上求饶。

“好可怜哦”，语气却没一点儿怜惜，全圆佑的性器蓄势待发，毫不客气地一下塞进金珉奎嘴里，omega舔弄的动作是条件反射，权顺荣的又塞进手里，被两个alpha搞得浑身脏兮兮黏糊糊，虎牙磨到自己舌头，又痛得闭着眼流泪，恍恍惚惚被抱住亲了一口，张张嘴只能吐出半句“老公……”

“乖”，修长的手指在太阳穴揉着来安抚，“老公最喜欢珉奎了，珉奎知道的吧？”，总算得到个安心的回答，大型犬蜷着腿沉进睡眠里。

/  
“下次还要这么玩吗？”，第二天早上，三个人坐在地板上收拾残局，戴眼镜的alpha先开口发问。

“那个摄像头估计不能用了吧……”，权顺荣撞了下金珉奎：“这么玩成本也挺高”

“不过叫老公真的体验不错”，全圆佑附加一句评价，金珉奎低头并不想回应：“哥不是说好不讲的嘛……”

“没录下来也有点可惜……”，权顺荣铁了心要逗他，转过头要往金珉奎眼前凑，omega男人的身体锻炼充足，胳膊还是有力，一把把哥哥搡到地毯上，舔了舔虎牙笑得和煦。

“再这么过分，小心下次我也把哥高潮的样子拍下来哦”

**Author's Note:**

> *只是三个人的sex游戏⬆️  
> *用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
